Quinn and Janie's Heart to Heart
by micwang
Summary: After Ms. Stout takes Quinn's Christmas decoration, Quinn is devastated. Janie talks to Quinn, and has a heart to heart conversation with her, helping Quinn feel better. (Kind of a hidden scene that I imagined might have happened during the movie).


**Quinn and Janie's Heart to Heart**

by micwang

_Disclaimer_: I don't own _The Search for Santa Paws _or any of its characters.

Author's Note 1: So, in the movie, after Ms. Stout took Quinn's Christmas decoration away from her, I kind of imagined what would have happened right afterwards. Below is my idea of what might have happened after Quinn lost her Christmas decoration.

Author's Note 2: This is my very first fanfiction. I don't usually write fanfiction, but I love this movie, and this idea popped in my head, so I thought I'd take the time to write this. Any constructive criticism and comments/reviews are appreciated!

Quinn ran off to her bed, tears streaming down her face. Her mom's decoration, the one thing that helped her remember her mom, had been taken away from her! She couldn't stop herself from crying. All she could think of was how much she missed her parents: she missed the times her mom and dad would take her caroling along the streets of her neighborhood around Christmas time (Quinn loved to sing), and how she would help decorate the Christmas tree with them. Her favorite holiday memory was that, every year, after the rest of the tree was decorated, she would hang up one special Christmas ornament (an angel) with her mom, to complete the tree.

When her parents died and went to heaven, Quinn promised herself that she'd always keep the ornament with her, to remember the great memories she had of her mom. Now that it was taken away from her, she was afraid she would forget her parents, and she didn't want that. In despair, Quinn threw herself on to her bed, and sobbed in to her pillow.

"Quinn?"

Quinn heard a voice call her name quietly and tentatively. When she turned around, she saw it was Janie.

"Quinn, are you OK?", Janie asked, concerned.

Quinn continued to cry.

"Quinn, what's wrong?"

Quinn turned to Janie. "My Christmas ornament, she took it…Ms. Stout took it!"

"Oh, Quinn, I'm so sorry…" Janie tried to hug and comfort Quinn.

"It was my mom's favorite Christmas decoration…it was the only thing I had left of her…", continued Quinn.

Janie continued to hug Quinn, reassuring her that everything would be OK. Janie continued, "Ms. Stout is so terrible sometimes! She took my doll, too! That doll was the first doll that my dad ever bought me. I remember my dad used to love seeing me play with that doll, he'd always take pictures of me taking it." Janie paused and gazed wistfully. "But now it's gone".

"I'm sorry", Quinn responded quietly. "It's just that, I'm afraid, without my Christmas decoration, I won't have anything of theirs left, and I'll forget about them."

"I felt the same way. My doll was my only connection to my parents, before Ms. Stout took it away. I was sad at first, just like you. But then I reminded myself that my parents loved me, and I know I will always love my parents. I don't have my doll anymore, but I still have my memories, and I hold on to them. Trust me, it's scary to think you'll forget about your parents, but you have to keep thinking about them and keep them in your heart. Never let your memories of them fade."

Quinn looked up: "I know, it's just so hard sometimes. I miss them so much."

"I miss my parents, too", Janie replied. "It's never easy to lose your parents, but I keep myself hopeful that, no matter what happens, I'll always remember them, that they'll always be in my heart. I'm sure your parents loved you, Quinn, and I'm sure that even though your Chrismtas decoration is gone, your memories of them and your love for them will never fade".

Quinn looked up and smiled: "Thanks." Then, Quinn sighed: "Sometimes, I just don't know how I can go on without mom and dad"

Janie replied sadly: "I feel the same way. Sometimes, I tell myself that they'll come back for me, I never give up on that…but deep down, I know it's not true"

"But you just have to keep the faith", continued Janie, "keep believing that everything will work out. Hey, I know it's tough, but we'll get through this together. And if you ever need to talk to anyone, I'm here for you."

Quinn smiled at Janie, and Janie smiled back. "Thanks", said Quinn.

"No problem", Janie replied back.

All of a sudden, Janie and Quinn heard Ms. Stout's voice yell: "Why do I hear talking in there! You brats better go to bed… now!".

"Whoops, let's go to bed before we get sent to the basement!", Janie exclaimed.

"Yeah", Quinn responded. Quinn lay down in to her bed, and smiled to herself. She realized that no matter what happened, everything would turn out okay, and they'd get through these tough times together.


End file.
